The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for managing multiple signal transmission cables and more particularly to managing and routing multiple cable interconnections within an enclosure.
Modern head-end, termination systems, matrix switches and routing circuits provide extremely dense components and plug panels. When interconnecting point-to-point pathways in such systems, cables are used. An example is a cable of a certain length to connect a particular CMTS (cable modem termination station) and a matrix switch. Cable lengths are determined to provide the point to point connection without having excess cable which can kink, undergo bending stress or which must be contained within an enclosed area where space it tight. With the great number of cables requires in such dense systems, proper identification and routing is problematic. Technicians have great difficulty visually identify the routing of a particular cable inside an enclosure stuffed with a great number of similar cables. Removing and adding cables without disturbing the position of existing cables is also difficult.
In many such patch cables, the length of the cable can greatly affect the cables electrical characteristics. A method of cable management that uses a variety of cable lengths introduces undesirable system complexity because electrical characteristics of cable (both coaxial cable and any other type of cable) varies as a function of cable length. For example, in the range of 5 to 900 MHz, signal amplitude in a one foot forward path cable connecting an RF Matrix Switch to a nearby CMTS may differ by greater than 1 dB from signal amplitude in a six foot forward path cable connecting an RF matrix switch to a more distant CMTS. CMTS transmit level settings must therefore be adjusted to accommodate each particular cable length. Industry specifications, for example the Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specifications Radio Frequency Interface Specification SP-RFI-I02-971008 (DOCSIS 1.0), and Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specifications Radio Frequency Interface Specification SP-FRIv1.1-I03-991105RF Specifications (DOCSIS 1.1), demand tight transmit level tolerances. Therefore, management of a typical system having six CMTS units would require reference to six calibration tables and additionally would require maintaining a list that correlates each CMTS to a corresponding connected RF Matrix Switch port. Each calibration table specifies particular adjustments to the CMTS transmit level depending on frequency of the modulated carrier. Multiple cable lengths cause extra complexity such as referencing multiple calibration tables and tracking which cable length and calibration table corresponds to which CMTS etc., which renders such systems inefficient, impractical and error prone.
Interconnection systems having a single standard cable length typically present disadvantageous opportunities for incorrect cable connections. For example, a large bundle of cables that is not neatly routed may obscure a technician""s visual access to connection points thereby presenting opportunities for improper connections. Such cable bundles also often restrict manual access or tool access to connection points thereby making physical connections difficult and increasing the time required to install and replace cables. Extra lengths of cable near connection points frequently become tangled and provide additional opportunity for improper connections because technicians may not be able to visually identify a cable by following it through a tangled mass. Such tangled masses of electrical cables may also disadvantageously reduce heat dissipation in the area of the cables.
Optical patch cords used in fiber optic networks also suffer from these problems.
Although optical patch cord characteristics are less affected by length (at least in regards to short lengths of several meters or less), they are very susceptible to bends and kinks, which will attenuate the ability of the optical patch cord to carry signals.
One well known method of neat cable routing requires individual installation and dressing of cables in an equipment cabinet. Cables are cut to custom lengths in the field and connectors are crimped onto each end using special hand tools. Such individual cable preparation is labor intensive and cost prohibitive. Furthermore, hand crimping of connectors in the field often provides connections having poor quality control compared to connections that are made and tested in a factory. The resulting variety of cable lengths having various electrical properties presents calibration problems as previously discussed.
Another method to facilitate neat cable routing is to provide an inventory of factory made cables of various lengths. However, maintaining such an inventory significantly increases costs of cable inventory management. This method also provides significant opportunity for errors, for example, whereby improper cables may be selected which do not match the calibration levels of a particular system.
The present invention is directed towards a bundle having at least two equal length cables having terminating hardware connected to each end of the cables, an identifiable grouping structure at least partially enclosing the bundle, and a reel positioned to allow the bundle to be at least partially wrapped around the reel. An example of an identifiable grouping structure includes a flexible mesh sleeve. The flexible mesh sleeve can be a different color from a second flexible mesh sleeve at least partially enclosing a second cable apparatus. The reel is removably mountable to a mounting structure.
An illustrative embodiment of the present invention relates to a cable management system in high availability HFC network system. An RF matrix switch is typically mounted in a rack or cabinet with multiple CMTS units stacked below the RF matrix switch in the same rack or cabinet. Cable bundles are provided having a constant length that is sufficient to connect a RF matrix switch to a most distant CMTS unit. Each cable bundle is wrapped around a reel to take up slack resulting from any excess cable length. Each reel is detachably mounted in the cabinet or rack proximal to a corresponding CMTS to which the particular bundle on the reel is connected. Cable bundles may be encased in a flexible wrapping material which may be provided in various colors for differentiation to identify a particular set of interconnections. Each cable is terminated appropriately to provide a robust and ergonomic connection point between the cable and the RF matrix switch on one end and between the cable and the CMTS on the other end.
Features of the present invention include a method and apparatus for providing neat cable routing in an HFC network between RF matrix switches and CMTSs having uniform electrical properties. The present invention thereby facilitates simplified calibration of HFC network components. Neat cable routing according to the present invention provides the additional features of increased visual and physical access to connection points. Such increased visual and physical access to connection points reduces probability of improper connections. Neat cable routing also increases spacing between cables thereby improving system heat dissipation around the cables. Further, properly routed cables are advantageously less susceptible to vibrations which degrade connections and shorten the useful life the cables.
Additional features of the present invention include a cable handling method and apparatus that is easily installable and removable. The invention also includes identification features associated with each cable bundle and thereby facilitates efficient connections to the proper connection points. Such xe2x80x9cquick-swappablexe2x80x9d character and identification features of the present invention reduces system component replacement time and thereby increases system availability.
Further features of the invention include a compact and efficient cable packaging method and apparatus that is easily stored in inventory, shipped and handled. A single component part number is used for variety of connections thereby minimizing inventory and handling costs. Use of a single component type for a variety of connections also eliminates any possibility of selecting the incorrect connector type.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an interconnection system that is fabricated in a factory environment under factory quality control conditions. No field dressing or field termination of cables is necessary, therefore connection quality is maximized.